Prince of Hearts Never say No to me
by Jibrille-chan
Summary: XD eu sou péssima em resumos... algum dia eu coloco ele aqui XD


b Título: /b Prince of Hearts – Never say no to me

b Autora: /b Jibrille

b Bandas: /b Dir en grey, Nightmare, Miyavi, Daigo Stardust, Gazette e Malice Mizer (Gackt version)

b Gênero: /b Usarei as palavras da Mow: viagem metal da autora XD; AU (totalmente)

b Calssificação: /b PG-15

b Sinopse: /b um colégio interno, um bolsista e um riquinho que tira com a cara dele. Até as férias de verão. XD Depois escrevo algo melhor.

b Nota: /b Fic que surgiu do nada após eu ouvir uma música... ô.o Essa fic tem influências de outras duas fics, i Ongaku no Uta /i e i A Biodiversidade escolar /i , sendo que eu beto a primeira. Espero que gostem! 8D Ah, sim. Os trechos entre são os pensamentos do Die. Dedicatória especial pra Bel, que ama o Die - e pra Kao, que me cedeu essa foto do Die pra eu usar de avatar! 8D

lj-cut text"Prince of Hearts 01" 

b Capítulo 01 /b 

Acordou extremamente atordoado, com medo de perder a hora. Vestiu-se rapidamente com a primeira roupa que viu no armário, perguntando-se quando teria dinheiro para comprar o uniforme da escola. Não se deu ao trabalho de pentear os cabelos, colocou os óculos (que odiava, mas não tinha outra escolha) e sai apressado, tentando não esquecer nada no seu quarto. Assim que fechou a porta do seu quarto, trombou com alguém.

- E aí, nerd?

Ando Daisuke finalmente ergueu o rosto, para encarar seu colega de classe, Niikura Kaoru. Ao contrário de Die, Kaoru vestia seu uniforme impecavelmente limpo, com seus cabelos roxos bem arrumados e com aquele ar sedutor. Die amarrou a cara pra ele.

- O que você quer, Kaoru? – o referido sorriu.

- O trabalho de matemática.

- Você –nunca- faz seus trabalhos, não?

- Pra quê fazer, se você pode fazer pra mim? - Sem nenhuma cerimônia, Kaoru arrancou o trabalho de Die que estava visível no alto da pilha de cadernos que ele carregava.

- Ei! Isso é meu!

- Agora não é mais. Adoro a sua mania de fazer os trabalhos e colocar o nome só depois. É tão útil.

Kaoru sorriu e começou a andar em direção ao fluxo de alunos que iam para o refeitório, deixando para trás um Die extremamente furioso. O moreno suspirou e se apoiou na parede, lembrando-se de como a situação tinha chegado a esse ponto.

A escola em que se encontrava era apenas para alunos com alta aquisição financeira, e ele havia entrado no programa de bolsas, destacando-se na prova necessária para sua aceitação. Ocupando um espaço deveras exagerado, a Academia Pedagógica Masculina Santa Edwiges era uma escola burguesa altamente conceituada, onde os alunos tinham seus próprios quartos e só voltavam pras suas casas nas férias. Na opinião de Die, era muito luxo pra poucas pessoas.

Após uma época de estudo intensivo, Die conseguira passar no exame. Agora, não via a hora das férias de verão chegarem para se afastar de Kaoru e toda a sua pompa. Com seus cabelos roxos, conseguia ser o mais popular do colégio, mesmo sendo um colégio... masculino. Era incrível os olhares que ele atraía quando passava.

Após saber que conseguira passar no teste de bolsas com a melhor nota, Kaoru imediatamente se aproximara de Die. No início, o moreno havia pensado estar equivocado, mas as reais intenções de Kaoru foram se mostrando ao longo do ano. Ele era um fantoche. Um brinquedinho ns mãos de Kaoru. E ele deixava isso bem claro para Die.

Ignorando seus pensamentos, e tentando se consolar no fato de que faltavam apenas três meses pras férias de verão, o moreno foi para sua sala, sem nem mesmo tomar café da manhã. Dirigiu-se a última carteira como de costume e literalmente jogou seu material sobre a mesa.

- O dia mal começou e você já tá nervoso?

- Não enche, Miyavi.

O rapaz de cabelos azulados e todo tatuado riu, deixando o moreno ainda mais nervoso. Miyavi pelo menos se aproximara de Die no intuito verdadeiro de fazer amizade, apesar de Miyavi não ser exatamente... normal. Mas Die aprendera a conviver com ele, e até aceitar que ele tinha um namorado na escola.

- Que foi dessa vez? O Niikura de novo?

- Claro. Quem mais seria?

- Ah tá. Já tava achando que o problema era comigo.

- Vai ser se você não calar a boca. Aliás, por que você ta aqui tão cedo? Não foi tomar café?

- O Daigo vai trazer pra mim. - Nem bem falara, o referido entrou pela sala, trazendo um pratinho contendo duas torradas com geléia. Ignorando completamente a presença de Die, Daigo roubou um beijo nada discreto de Miyavi.

- Gente! Por Kami-sama, eu tô aqui!!! – os dois se separaram.

- Gomen. Ohayou, Die-kun. Koi, suas geléias.

- Arigatoooooooooou! – ele deu um selinho em Daigo.

Die dignou-se apenas a baixar a cabeça e começou a organizar suas coisas, pra ver se não tinha esquecido de nada. E ainda tinha que pensar numa desculpa pela perda do trabalho de matemática. Verificou que estava tudo consigo, e então debruçou-se ruidosamente sobre a carteira, chamando a atenção do casal feliz que se agarrava mais à frente.

- Die-chan? – Miyavi o chamou cauteloso, e o moreno apenas grunhiu. – O que o Niikura fez, afinal de contas?

- O que ele fez? Aquele imbecil de cabelo roxo roubou meu trabalho de matemática que eu passei a noite inteira fazendo. A noite INTEIRA. O que eu vou dizer pro Yoshiki-sensei? Que o meu cachorro comeu o trabalho?

- Diga a verdade, oras. – Die riu com amargor, enquanto observava Daigo enlaçar Miyavi pela cintura.

- E você acha que ele vai acreditar em quem, Miyavi? Em mim, o pobretão bolsista, ou no Kaoru, que é o favorito do Yoshiki-sensei e da escola inteira?

O rapaz de cabelos azulados ponderou sobre a questão, enquanto acariciava seu namorado ignorando completamente os colegas de classe que já entravam.

- Fala que... Eu peguei emprestado e não te devolvi.

- O quê?

- É, fala isso. Não tem problema.

- Não, mas... E você? Vai ficar de culpado nessa história?

- Pelo visto. – Die olhou pra Daigo, pedindo ajuda.

- Daigo-san, convença ele a mudar de idéia?

- Eu? Eu seria a última pessoa que tentaria argumentar com ele. Eu sei muito bem como ele é teimoso... Nunca decide a posição...

- Ta, eu já entendi. – Die cortou o assunto antes que ele se prolongasse. – Então eu vou falar que foi você, Miyavi.

O sinal tocou, fazendo com que os alunos entrassem correndo pra sala e o casal à frente do moreno se separasse. O último a entrar, como sempre, foi Kaoru. O rapaz dos cabelos roxos largou-se numa das primeiras carteiras, ao lado de seu namorado.

O namorado de Kaoru era um bonito rapaz, com mexas azuis nos cabelos parecidas com as de Miyavi, porém de um tom mais escuro. Seu nome era Hara Toshimasa, popularmente conhecido como Toshiya. Muito bonito, porém extremamente distraído, seu namoro com Kaoru completava cinco meses.

Hayashi Yoshiki, professor de matemática, entrou na sala com seu costumeiro ar de superioridade, colocando seus óculos escuros no alto da cabeça loira enquanto observava os alunos irem para seus lugares.

- Quero que todos deixem seus trabalhos em cima da minha mesa. Agora.

Automaticamente, os alunos levantaram-se para deixar o trabalho sobre a mesa de Yoshiki, e Die não sabia o que fazer. Olhou para os lados, a procura de socorro, e Miyavi o puxou da cadeira e o levou até o professor.

- Yoshiki-sensei! Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa...

- O que foi i dessa vez, /i Miyabi-san?

- É o seguinte, sensei. Eu peguei o trabalho do Die-kun aqui emprestado pra corrigir o meu, e perdi o trabalho dele.

Yoshiki-sensei olhou deu um para outro; da cara extremamente desapontada de Die para o rosto quase convincente de Miyavi.

- Tá, eu vou aceitar suas desculpas. Mas você vai ficar sem nota, Miyavi-san.

- Okkay, eu melhoro na próxima prova.

- E você, Ando-san, vai ficar com a nota do Miyavi no lugar.

Die pensou em protestar, mas desistiu da idéia e apenas consentiu. O próprio Miyavi havia dito que não haveria problema algum, mas o que atordoava Die era que... Miyavi nunca fora muito bom em matemática. E isso era um sério problema. Sentaram-se novamente em seus lugares, Die ignorando o olhar ferino que Kaoru lhe lançara.

- Ah... Miyavi? – referido olhou para o moreno. – O seu trabalho de matemática...

- Ah, não se preocupa não! O Daigo-chan me ajudou! Ta tudo certo!

Die tentou não entrar em pânico naquele momento, pois sabia que estava sendo observado por Kaoru e não queria dar esse gostinho a ele. Ficou tão preocupado que nem viu a aula passar e o professor de matemática ser substituído pelo professor de japonês.

Uruha-sensei entrou na sala, com seus habituais shortinhos mais curtos que o recomendável, acompanhados de uma cinta-liga extremamente... Sugestiva. Essa era a palavra que Die utilizava, desde o primeiro dia em que tomara um susto enorme ao ver os shorts minúsculos do professor.

- Muito bem, turma. Vamos começar de onde paramos, sem muita demora. Hara-san, saia do colo do Niikura-san, sim? Deixe isso pros bastidores. Terachi-san, acorde o Niimura-san.

Um rapaz alto e muito magro virou-se para o companheiro na cadeira de trás e começou a sacudir um loiro um tanto menor que ele, que dormia a sono solto. Ao ver que não conseguiria sucesso, Toshiya saiu do colo de Kaoru e pôs a sacudir o loiro mais baixo, com a sonora gargalhada de Kaoru ao fundo.

Die ficou observando-os por um tempo. O loiro magro e alto chamava-se Terachi Shinya, filho de um dos empresários mais bem sucedidos do Japão. O loiro baixinho que agora resmungava contra quem o acordara era Niimura Tooru, conhecido como Kyo. O que Die sabia era que a família de Kyo e a de Toshiya eram sócias na exportação de produtos eletrônicos em geral, e que a família de Kaoru era dona da frota que cuidava dessa exportação. E os quatro eram amigos, o quarteto mais famoso daquela escola enorme.

i Uma realidade que eu nunca farei parte /i 

Durante o resto do dia, Die permaneceu quieto, sem proferir muitas palavras. Após a última aula, que terminara quase às cindo horas da tarde, Miyavi decidiu ir falar com o moreno.

- Die? Tá tudo bem? Você ficou quieto o dia todo.

O moreno não respondeu de imediato, pensando no que responder. No fim das contas deu de ombros, querendo dizer que não era nada de mais. Miyavi desistiu de tentar arrancar uma resposta mais convincente do moreno e foi pra o quarto de Daigo. O moreno estava com a mão na maçaneta de seu quarto quando outra fez pressão sobre a porta, impedindo-a de ser aberta.

- Escapou por pouco de um castigo do Yoshiki-sensei.

Die sabia quem era antes mesmo de se virar. Conhecia aquela voz que o atormentava havia meses, e sentia a raiva crescente.

- Imagino que você esteja desapontado com isso, não é Kaoru? – respondeu o moreno, colocando ênfase no nome do outro, expressando seu desagrado.

- Digamos que o meu lado sádico ficou desapontado, mas fui recompensado com a visão de um Die enfurecido.

Die não disse nada, tentando controlar sua fúria para não partir a cara do ser que se encontrava à sua frente. Como conseguia ser tão impertinente? E, o mais revoltante ainda, como conseguia ser tão sexy mesmo o tirando do sério?

Tentando ignorar seus próprios pensamentos, Die aplicou um pouco mais de força para abrir a porta e entrar no seu quarto. Entrou apressadamente no quarto, sem reparar que Kaoru o seguira e fechara a porta.

- Eu te irrito tanto assim?

O moreno deu um pulo, assutando-se com a voz do outro que estava apoiado na porta fechada. Jogou seu material na escrivaninha no canto do quarto antes de responder.

- Não é óbvio? É claro que sim. E agora, fora. FORA!

Kaoru sorriu ante a irritação do moreno e se retirou, escapando por pouco de um livro que Die atirara e acabara por bater na parede. O moreno trancou a porta do quarto e foi para o banheiro que havia junto ao seu quarto. Malditos três meses que o separava das férias de verão.

b Notas 2: /b Só pra avisar. A porta do quarto do Die é de correr, tá? Mas non é daquelas ocidentais que non têm fechadura. É de correr com fechadura, okkay? XD /lj-cut 


End file.
